Fifty Shades of Scorose
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: Written for the Fifty Shades of... Challenge. Scorose. Not in chronalogical order. Rated T. for minor cursing. THESE ARE NOT RELATED! THEY ARE ONE-SHOT'S! I may reorder them later.
1. Helpful

_A/N This was written for the Fifty Shades of... Challenge and the Meet Cute CHALLENGE. Meet Cute Prompt:The "I'm trying to make my ex jealous, will you please make out with me?" meet-cute. R&amp;R_

Scorpius Malfoy met Rose Weasley again,rather abruptly, at a Ministry event. They had been aquantinces during Hogwarts but had not spoken since. They had not had a reason to. He was an Auror and she was vying for Head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcment, yet their path had never crossed. That remained true until she dragged him into the hall during a party and asked him to snog her sensless.

He had been standing near the drinks table, his best friend having been draw into an intense coversation, that showed no sign of drawing to a close, some hour earlier. She had been all but running,drawing quite a few looks,when she approached him. She spoked in short,quick bursts.

"Follow. Hall. Now." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the was so confused he followed without complaint.

As they entered the hall she pushed him against the wall,hitched her leg up,pulled down her hair,ruffle it,ruffled his,smiled,and said,"You're single right?"

Scorpius nodded meakly. He was not sure where this situation was going. He figured it could go very well or horribly.

" ex is going to walk through those doors in a few seconds, and I need you to be snogging me senseless. by then." she was about to kiss him but added, "Oh, and make it hot." She proceeded to give him the best snog of his life.

She was running her hands through is hair,her legs were wrapped around him, and he was moaning softly, when the heavy entrance door swung open to reveal a handsome man with jet black hair and blue eyes with a ravishing brunette on his arm. The woman gave a gasp at the scene before her. The fellow simply stared. Rose grinned against Scorpius's mouth before turning,still in the same comprimising position, to the couple before her.

"Hello,McLaggen. Cattermole."

"Rose and... Malfoy?" McLaggen enquired. Scorpius nodded.

"So, McLaggen I was just a little busy here..." Rose let her sentence trail off.

"Umm.. yeah," McLaggen mumbled. "We'll just be going now." McLaggen grabbed his date's hand and pulled her toward the party.

"Are you going to explain to me what just happened?" asked Scorpius.

'Sure, meet for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron,tommorrow at noon. I'll explain everything then..." She grabbed his tie trailing her fingers along it as she walked away.


	2. Expecting And Exausted

Written_ for the Fifty Shades of... Challenge,(I missed the deadline for, but still got a prompt from) The Return Of The Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Speed-writing Compitition ), and the Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles - DIAGON ALLEY_

Exausted. There was no other word for the state Rose was in. She was eight months pregnant and she was exhausted. She lazied around the house most days, wearing her husband T-Shirts. She might have been glad to be _having_ a baby,_ but why wouldn't this thing get out of her?_

She was napping on the couch one afternoon when there was an insistant knocking on the door, soon accompanied by her cousin's voice.

"Rose Malfoy, open this door right now! I will come in through a window!" Lily screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. " mumbled Rose groggily.

Rose waddled to the door and open it with a yawn. Lily promptly came in and sat on the couch. With a sigh Rose closed the door and went to sit by her. Lily was staring at Rose's shirt a quizzical look on her face. Rose finally had enough.

"What?" She asked.

"Your shirt." Lily replied.

Exasperated Rose asked, "What about my shirt?"

"It's just that it says pants." said Lily.

"That's really not that funny. Now, are you seriously going to tell me you came over just to talk about my shirt?"

"Nooo, " Lily drew her feet up under her. "Do you have any food, Rosie?

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant Lily, what do you think?"

"Is that a yes?" Lily inquired.

Waving her hand, Rose said, "Help yourself, just be quite. I'm trying to sleep. "

Lily hopped up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Scorpius came through the front door a few hours later to find Rose asleep on the couch and Lily sitting in front of the T.V., food spread around her.

"Lily..." He began.

"I came over, she was asleep. I woke her up. She told me to help myself." Lily explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh." Said Scorpius.

Scorpius gently woke Rose, dreading her reaction to all the food Lily had eaten. Stepping behind the couch, and, coincidentally, out of her line of fire, he nudged Rose awake. Rose smiled up at him, until she glanced over at the T.V. She jumped up so fast Scorpius's next thought was _Shit, how am I going to explain to Harry that Rose broke his daughter._

"Lily!" Rose's scream ripped through the house, making Scorpius jump.

Lily spun around, " What?" She said through a mouth full of food.

" I said help yourself, not eat all my damn food!"

"Sorry, sor-" Lily began but was cut of by a torrent of swearing on Rose's part.

Scorpius jumped in. " Rose, what's wrong?"

"Thanks to Lily, my fucking water just broke!" Screamed Rose.

Scorpius fainted.


	3. What's Mine Is Yours

It was a typical Weasley family gathering, loud and with the Burrow filled to the brim with people. As Ron looked about he thought about everyone who was there. He, Hermione and the kids, obviously. Then you had Harry, Ginny, James, Al,and Lily. You couldn't forget George and Angie with Fred and Roxie. Bill and Fleur and their lot, Percy, Audrey and the bunch. Oh, if he were to list them all. Then there were guests.

Hugo had brought a friend along and so had Roxie there was sure to be at least one memorable prank by the end of the day. That was all good fun. The trouble was when you got around to Al's guest. Scorpius Malfoy was staying with the Potters for the holiday.

Ron had warned Rose right on the first day to stay away from that boy. He knew his little Rosie would listen. She was such a good girl and she had her mother's brains. Where was Rosie? He went to look for her, so they could bash Malfoy together.

He looked all over the house for her. She wasn't to be found. He did not find her in the kitchen, living room, or anywhere. He decided she was probably outside, reading in a tree or something. He was in a warm woolen sweater so he did not grab a cloak and simply stepped out into the setting sun. He really needed to get her anyway as it was getting to late to be out of doors.

He began in the front yard, checking the chicken coop where she could often be found as a young girl. He then checked the ancient oa a bit from the house. He had no luck. He strolled to the Quidditch pitch any there was nary a broom in the air. He checed the garden on the side of the house, expecting her to be eating tomatos off the vine. It was then he realized she must have been in the back yard.

Moving quietly, he hoped to scare her. He was not aware she would be giving him a heart attack of his own. As Ron rounded the corner he caught the sight of his daughter, his Griffindor daughter, wrapped in an EMERALD GREEN cloak locking lips with Ferrett Jr., himself.

" Whaaa?" a screech-like sound came out of his mouth. Rose would later say it sounded like here was choking  
Rose detached herself from Scorpius and pulled the cloak tighter aroung herself.

"Daddy?" she asked.

" What is this?" He flailed his hands at the pair, the vein in his forhead throbbing.

Rose let out a small sigh, clasping her hands."Well, I was cold so Scorpius gave me his cloak."

"What, was your tongue cold, too?"

"A bit." she said meekly.

Ron rubbed in between his could not believe what was happneing here. This was his Rosie he had groomed her to hate Malfoy. He couldn't handle this; he needed Hermione.

"Rose, come inside now. We'll talk to your mother." Ron turned to walk away. "You too, Ferret."

As they entered the house, Ron was still fuming. He found Hermione and pulled her and and the two miscrients into the kitchen. He then proceded to whine.

" 'Mione I went to get Rosie and I found him, " An accusing finger was pointed at Scorpius. "All over her, and she," This time the finger was pointed at Rose." Was wearing his cloak 'Mione, his cloak."

Hermione considered Rose and then turned to Scorpius, "It's a very nice cloak, Scorpius."

" 'Mione!" Ron practically screamed.

"What?" she asked. " It is a very nice cloak."

" Are we just going to ingore the fact that it's his and our daughter is still wearing it or yhat they we're trying to shove their tongues down each other's throats not five minutes ago?"

"Yes, we are," awnsered Hermione. " Because Rose has something to tell you. Rose?"

" ScorpiusandIhavebeendatingforsixmoths." she said as if it were one word.

Ron passed out. Hermione went about attending to him. It was them Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Scor?" she asked.

"What, Rosie?"

"I'm keeping the cloak."

**Written for the School Of Prompts Challenge and the Fifty Shades Of... Challenge over on HPFC.**


	4. Vulture Bait

Scorpius spilled the Flobber Worms all over the floor of the dungeons.

"Malfoy, you retarded git!" exclaimed Rose, his Potions partner.

She began to lay into him. She cursed him up one side and down the other. She also screamed some very de-masculinizing comments. It was a very scarring experience for all involved.

* * *

Scorpius' friends were talking about it later that evening, while Scorpius seamingly drifted about in space. The guys were going on about how she had tore into him. He was thinking about how her eyes looked when she was angry.

"She was stark mad Scorp. It was like a vulture. "John Zambini said with a laugh.

"Vultures are cute." Scorpius said, off-handedly.

"Oh, Scorp!" there were several cat-calls and whistles.

Albus clapped Scorpius on the back. He had a rather smug look on his face. Scorpius dreaded the next words that would leave his best friend's mouth...

" 'Bout time you realized it Scorp. Just think, Ron will be your father-in-law one day. If you thought Rose was scary wait till you anger Uncle Ron. " Al both grimaced and laughed at the thought.

" I'd brave it for a chance with Rose." Scorpius replied with that dreamy look still in her eyes.

"I don't think you'd have a chance." Albus jibed.

Sure I could! " Scorpius protested.

"Wanna make a bet?" asked Albus.

"That sounds like a great idea." piped up Zambini.

"You guys think so?"asked Scorpius sounding more hopeful.

"Yeah, " "Sure," they agreed.

Scorpius walked away with a little more pep in his step. Albus and John just looked at each other and laughed. They knew what was coming.

"We're going to lose this bet, aren't we? " asked Zambini.

"Oh, yeah," Albus agreed. "But not before Scorp gets turned into vulture bait. "

**Written for the Fifty Shades of. . Challenge and The Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing **


	5. Shark Week

Scorpius knocked o the bathroom door.

"Rosie, what's going on in their?" He asked through the door.

"Shark Week!" She yelled back.

"Eh! Well, I'll just go... do something. " he said.

Scorpius watched the television in the living room. Trying to block the images she put in his head he paled as she entered the room in a good mood. She wasn't phased at all.

She sat beside him. She nodded him staring at the screen blankly and moved her hand in front of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The images you put into my head. I'll never be able to watch Shark Week again. I'm scarred for life." He shuddered.

"Oh, come on! Just saying 'my period' sounds boring. "

"Ok, I can't believe you said that. Can we change topics please? Seriously, can we please end this conversation? "

Rose laughed, "Yeah, sure but look on the bright side. Do you know what this means?"

Scorpius was agast at the fact that the conversation wasn't actually ending, "No, what does it mean? "

"I'm not pregnant! " She exclaimed.

"Well, that's always good. " he conceded.

"Yes, it really is." She said.

Written for the Ultimate Battle! Competition BETA'd by Valerian candidate


	6. dreaming of tomorrow

I sink to my knees as unbidden tears begin to fall. I fruitlessly attempt to wipe my eyes so I can read the note in my hand one more time, try to make sense of it. The paper is wrinkled from being crumpled up and is now water stained from my tears. Its contents have ripped every shred of happiness from my life.

Rose, it reads.

I'm sorry, I just can't live a lie anymore. We don't work together like we used to. I've gone back to England, to start over once again. -Scorpius

It's unbelievable. I eloped with him for Merlin's sake! Neither of our families would have approved. We knew that, and so no one knew we were together. When he asked me to marry him, we left in the middle of the night. That was when our families finally found out the truth. Scorpius and I both left notes and I'm sure my father had a heart attack when he read mine.

When went to Australia and two strangers off the street acted as witnesses for our muggle wedding. That was six months ago. I'd thought things had been going well since then, apparently I was wrong.

A giant sob racks my body. Scorpius, I gave up everything for him and he's left me all alone! He was all that I had left. What am I supposed to do now?

"No," my voice is quiet, a plea. "No!" I cry.

* * *

"Rose! Rose? Wake up!" Scorpius' voice wakes me from my horrible dream.

I sit up in our small bed and find myself drenched with sweat and shaking. Scorpius takes his wand from the nightstand and illuminates the bedroom of our tiny apartment.

"My dream..." I gasp.

"What was it honey?" Scorpius gently probes as he readjusted the duvet I have twisted all about, so I can slide closer to him.

I do, and he tucks me under his arm. I breathe in gently, steadying myself. This is how our life really is. This is the man Scorpius really is. This is the reason I was willing to leave everything behind for him.

"I had a dream that you left." My words are barely a whisper. Scorpius' arm tightens around me noticeably as I speak.

"Oh, honey, I'd never do that. You know that. You're my world Rosie." Scorpius' voice is just as low as mine was.

An idea has been in the back of my mind for months and has been nagging on me since I woke from my horrible dream, I give in and voice it.

"Scorp, do you think it's time we go home?"

I look up to see my husband's sleepy features sharpen into alertness all at once. "Why would you ask that, Rose?"

"They're our families," I begin. "I've heard you talking in your sleep about your mother, I know I miss mine. Maybe it's time."

I pause. "Besides," I look down at my swollen belly. "I know they'd all like to meet this little one."

Scorpius yawns and flicks out his wand. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, Rosie?"

"Sure," I concede and sink back down onto my pillow. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: Written for the Zodiac Challenge. Virgo-Write about someone whose greatest fear is being alone. Also, the year-long scavenger hunt: write about someone falling for someone forbidden. As always, I am far to poor to be J.K. Rowling.


End file.
